


Names

by Blue_Robin



Series: Them [6]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Call A Dentist, Daft Ass Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pet Names, Tooth Rotting Fluff, i was bored, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Robin/pseuds/Blue_Robin
Summary: I don't know why this happened, but it did.Enjoy this daft little drabble.I wonder if they'll ever call each other sweet things like 'love' or 'sweetheart' or...'my pearl' *snort*





	Names

“Darling,” she says.

  
“Sweetie?” he asks.

  
“Fluff muffin,” She snorts.

  
“My petal,” he grins.

  
“Dumplin.” She winces.

  
“Sugar dimples.” He rolls his eyes.

  
“Sweet cheeks.” She practically guffaws.

  
“Love nugget,” He barely chokes out.

  
“Snuggle butt,” She mimes vomiting.

  
“Angel face,” He flutters his eyelashes at her.

  
“Pumpkin.” She flutters back.

  
“Princess.” He mock bows.

  
“My prince.” She curtsies.

  
“Lovie.” He snickers.

  
“Cuddle bug.” She coos.

“Honey pie.” He nuzzles into her neck.

  
“Monkey.” She nuzzles him back.

  
“Kitten.” He purrs.

  
“Teddy.” She squeezes him.

  
“My dove.” He says, his eyes full of love.

  
“I like that one,” she sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share your pet name ideas in the comments.
> 
> Inspiration comes in all forms.


End file.
